


The One Who Remembered

by celeste104



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School, Lots of super powers, M/M, Some nsfw chapters, Supernatural Elements, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste104/pseuds/celeste104
Summary: Iza Collins hated high school, especially the popular kids that practically ruled over South Park. They teased her for being different. Kenny McCormick is hiding a secret, something he couldn't tell anyone else even if he wanted to. When he dies and Iza actually remembers it, both of their worlds change forever. Kenny x OC, rated M for language, violence, and eventual NSFW chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to post this fic on here :) beware of violence and eventual nsfw chapters!

The cafeteria was as loud and boisterous as always. I sighed loudly, gingerly rubbing my temples. That particular table across the room never failed to give me a headache. 

“I don’t get you Iza. It’s plain obvious you hate eating in here, but every time I suggest eating somewhere quiet you refuse.” Red said, her voice told me her patience with me was wearing thin. 

“Just tell me who you have a crush on already!” Red practically screamed. 

I lunged across the table, snapping my palm over her mouth.

“Shut. Up.” I hissed angrily, narrowing my eyes at her. I glanced around, seeing if anyone was paying attention to us. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down when I saw our fellow high school students were walking by us like we didn’t exist. 

“Red. I’ve told you before, it’s not a damn crush.” I huffed, picking up my fork and moving my unappetizing food around on my lunch tray. 

“I don’t buy that bull for a second. You barely cared about anyone else in this school for our first two years, now all of a sudden in junior year you want to sit in the cafeteria every day and stare at their table?” Red dramatically gestures towards the table that I had been keeping my eye on for the past few weeks. I quickly reach across and grab her arm, bringing it down hard on the table. 

Red is a great friend, she has been ever since I transferred to this town at the beginning of grade 8. But damn, if I don’t tell her every single thing I’m thinking she goes nuts. 

Red yanks her arm away from my grip. She stands up, taking her lunch tray with her.

“I can’t stand me sitting in here with you when all you do is stare at them. You barely even listen to what I have to say. If you change your mind about being such a creep, I’ll be in the music room with Annie, Nichole, and Butters.” Red walks off, fuming. I watch her retreating back, red hair swishing behind her. 

I guess I can’t blame her. Everything she said was true, I don’t really listen to her anymore while we’re in the cafeteria. There was a good reason, but it was something I just couldn’t explain to her.

I looked across the room at the large round table in question. My weird, creepy obsession as Red would put it. There were 6 boys and 3 girls all sitting together. They made up the 9 most popular kids in our entire school.

Heidi and Eric, or Cartman as most referred to him as. They sat side by side, holding hands while they laughed and joked with their friends. I hated both of them. Cartman for his downright cruel humor and pranks, Heidi for her big fake smile. 

Craig and Tweek, the most well known gay couple at our school. Everyone loved their relationship, unfortunately for Tweek despite their very open relationship status a lot of girls would still try to hit on Craig. I would see it happen almost every day at lunch. It would almost without fail make Tweek go into a twitching fit. In the end they both seemed like decent people, I definitely hated those 2 the least.

Stan and Wendy. I glowered at them from across the room. Stan had placed a large piece of meat on his spoon and balanced the spoon on the edge of table. He brought his fist down, sending the spoon and meat flying in the air. I watched it as it landed smack dab on the head of an innocent bystander. I could see him snicker, nudging Wendy’s arm for a response. 

She simply rolled her eyes and continued eating her food. Seeing he couldn’t get a rise out of her, he turned to his other side, facing his best friend Kyle. He also rolled his eyes at Stan, but had a stupid grin on his face. 

Out of nowhere a wet piece of food nailed Stan right between the eyes. Loud, obnoxious laughter creeped across the cafeteria. I knew exactly who it belonged to. My eyes focused on a boy with messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Kenny McCormick. Looking at him sent a shock through my body. 

I gritted my teeth in frustration. He was the one I hated the most. But for some reason unknown to me, I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. 

I watched Bebe coil around his left arm like the venomous snake she is. The blonde couple elicited the most hatred in me. Kenny was a well known player. He jumped from girl to girl with no regard for anyone’s feelings but his own. He was seemingly insatiable in the worst way. 

Bebe had managed to nail him down for a couple months, but I was sure it wouldn’t last. She was just as bad as he was in terms of playing with people’s feelings. 

Everyone knew her endgame was Kenny, she had finally achieved what she wanted. What Kenny wanted? That was anyone’s guess.

I bit the inside my cheek. There was something about Kenny that had me mesmerized, much to my dismay. 

A couple weeks ago I only gave a shit about 4 people in this school. Red, Annie, Nichole, and Butters. I recalled the memory that increased that number to 5.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey, Eyes!” Cartman called out to me as him and his 3 other goons walked by my locker. 

I faced him, putting on my best ‘I hate you go die’ face. Eyes was a nickname him and his friends had given me when I first transferred to this god-forsaken town. It wasn’t very creative, all he was doing was talking one vowel out of my original name. It still bugged the hell out of me. 

“Man, never fails to creep me out.” Kyle laughed as he looked at my face. I turned my glare to him, hoping I’d creep him out even more. I had heterochromia iridum. One iris was black as night, the other piercing like ice. My pale skin and long dark hair didn’t really help my case. 

“If you had a better personality you’d be a lot less ghoulish.” Stan threw in his two cents in a bored monotone. 

“Nothing wrong with being a little different.” Kenny smiled wide and winked at me. Time stopped. Kenny had made it clear multiple times in the past that despite his friend’s distaste for me, he was interested in my atypical appearance. 

I had found it gross, but in that moment something clicked inside of me. I knew I had to watch him. I could feel it. Something was going to happen to him, and I needed to see it. 

I stared straight into his eyes. He stared straight back, expression unreadable. Electricity ran through the air between us. Could you feel it too, Kenny?

“Dude, can you stop trying to screw anything that breathes.” Cartman said to Kenny, shoving him a little off balance. That broke our gaze. 

Kenny seemed to snap out of it. He shook his head, laughing quietly while he continued to walk down the hall. I watched the 3 other musketeers exchange glances amongst each other before they continued after him. I didn’t know what any of it meant. The strange glances, the electrifying feeling. All I knew is that it was impossible to ignore. I was being pulled towards him, whether I liked it or not. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I snapped back to reality when I saw Kenny’s head turning in my direction. I looked straight down, taking out my phone and rubbing my thumb across the black screen, trying to look preoccupied. I knew he knew, and he knew I knew. Both of us didn’t want to address whatever the hell this was. I squeezed my phone in frustration. Why couldn’t I just let it go. 

I got up, dumping the rest of my lunch in the nearest trash can and stormed out of the cafeteria. Did I like Kenny? No. Have I ever cared about him in the past? No. So why the hell do I feel like every single move I make is being dictated by him? 

Frustrated tears pricked my eyes. God how I hated this. I desperately wished I could return to when I was teased and ignored; simply considered another weird looking kid in the halls of this school. 

“Code red, I repeat, Code red. Students are to return to the nearest classroom immediately. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill.” The principal's voice echoed loudly off of the hallways through the PA system. Based on her tone, it was serious.

My stomach dropped and my heart rate spiked. Someone threatening is in the school? 

My thoughts immediately went to my four friends in the music room. That room was really close to the main doors. 

I did a quick 180 and bee-lined towards the music room. I needed to make sure they were okay. I would never be able to hide in a classroom knowing they could be in danger.

I pushed through all the kids flooding the hallways from the cafeteria. They were desperately trying to push into the nearest rooms. Teachers were beckoning students into their rooms or redirecting them to another if the room was full. 

I groaned, finding it very hard to move against the flow of this many students. My short and small stature were severe disadvantages in this moment. 

I somehow managed, dipping and weaving through any open spots I could find. Students were chattering on and on about this crazy intruder. I heard multiple people say he had a gun. The statement made my heart move to my throat and motivated my body to move faster. If something happened to any of them, I’d make sure to kill this psycho myself. Those 4 were like family to me. 

I finally reached a point where the crowd thinned out towards the outer parts of the building. No one wanted to be anywhere near the entrances right now. 

I picked up the pace, running full speed towards the music room. Teacher’s were calling out to me, begging me to stop and get somewhere safer. I ignored them. If I got shot trying to make sure my friends were okay, so be it. I wasn’t scared of dying, that only meant losing myself. Losing the people you care about, that’s so much worse.

I rounded the final corner. To my horror, the music door was carelessly ajar and the window in the door had been shattered. 

“No!” I breathed out. I was no longer thinking straight. 

I ran through the doorway, my breath taken away by the sight that met me. 

A ragged looking man dressed in all black had his left hand locked deep into Annie’s blonde hair while the other hand held a gun to her temple. 

He had his mouth open, making demands of Red, Nichole, and Butters. I wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. The pure look of terror and hopelessness and the tears on Butter’s and Nichole’s faces ate up every other thought in my mind. 

I screamed, taking a running lunge at the gunman. Before he could properly turn around and face me my small body had hit him full force, knocking him to the ground. 

“Oh my God, Iza!!” I heard Red scream. 

“What the fuck?” The man snarled. I was completely disoriented, but I desperately tried to regain my bearings. I knew I needed to get that gun. 

My body was awkwardly placed halfway on top of the gunman’s. I saw the gun sitting loosely in his hand and I reached for it. My fingertips touched the cold metal. I was shoved off roughly before I could attempt to get a good grip on the gun. 

I rolled over, standing up and charging into the man’s torso before he could take aim at me. He grunted, swearing loudly. We hit the floor, I could hear a sickening crack as the man’s skull bounced off the tiles.

“God fucking dammit!” He cried out, grabbing the back of his head with both hands. This was my chance. I grabbed the gun, feeling its weight solidly in my hands. 

I scrambled off of him, standing up on shaky legs. My entire body was so pumped full of adrenaline I felt like I was going to collapse. 

“Holy shit, Iza holy fucking shit.” Nichole sobbed and ran over to me. 

“Iza are you o-okay?” Butters said through his tears as he, Red, and Annie followed Nichole’s lead. 

“Y-yeah, I’m good, I’m okay.” I said in between heavy breaths. 

“Iza watch out!!!” Red screamed in my ear. My blood ran cold. I had taken my eyes off of the psycho. I whipped around. He was charging straight towards me with a large lethal looking knife raised above his head. I fumbled with the gun, having no idea how it worked or how to shoot it. I wasn’t going to make it in time. 

My body stayed frozen in fear and time moved in slow motion. I could hear my friends crying out, but they were just as frozen as I was. 

The look in his eyes was pure insanity. He had his teeth bared like a wild animal. He was only a few steps away now. This was it. I was dead. 

He came out of nowhere. All of a sudden Kenny was in front of me. His broad shoulders filled my vision.

“Kenny!” I yelled in a high pitched scream. I heard it. Heard the knife break through his skin and bury itself deep in his pectoral muscles. The man pulled the knife out, causing blood to squirt out of Kenny’s chest. My stomach churned and I had to hold back my vomit. Hearing Butter’s puking behind me made it a lot harder.

“Fuck.” Kenny groaned, holding his chest. Kenny turned and grabbed the gun from me with his other hand, pointed it at the man and shot with no hesitation. He hit a perfect head shot. He handled a gun like it wasn’t the first time he was killing someone with one.

The man’s skull blew open, splattering pieces of skull and gore everywhere around the room. I couldn’t hold back anymore. I bent over and puked, emptying the contents of my lunch all over the floor. I got it out as fast as I could, wanting to return my attention to Kenny. 

He fell to his knees, before he could hit the floor I caught him, gently laying him flat out. I knelt over him, watching the blood pulse out of him through the fingers he held against his chest. 

“Red, call 911 right now.” I said. I hadn’t even realized I was sobbing loudly until I tried to talk. I glanced up at her, she was already on the phone with an operator. 

Annie ran out of the room, screaming that she was going to try and find teachers to help. Nichole and Butters were desperately holding onto each other, tears streaming down their faces as they watched the scene unfold. 

I put both of my palms over Kenny’s hands, pushing down hard on his chest wound. He groaned, blue eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Kenny, please look at me. Stay with me. Don’t sleep. Please please don’t die Kenny.” I sobbed. My hands were quickly dyed red with his blood. His eyes met mine, but they were hopelessly unfocused. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He smiled, closed his eyes, and stopped breathing. 

“Kenny?! Kenny!” I screamed. I sat up over his body, doing chest compressions while blood continued to leak out of his wound. After the first 30, I pressed my ear to his chest, desperately looking for a heartbeat. 

There was nothing.

“No, no no no no no.” I shook my head back and forth. 

“Iza, he’s gone. He’s gone.” Red whispered, grabbing my shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry this happened.” Nichole whimpered. Butters could do nothing but continue to cry. 

I looked at my hands, they were covered in blood. So was the side of my face that I pressed against his chest. 

I stood up. My leggings felt heavy. They had soaked up so much of his blood. 

Kenny laid in a massive pool of blood with his eyes shut, small smile still plastered on his face. 

“NO!” I screamed, grabbing my hair and pulling it has hard as I could. Is this what I was meant to see? Kenny dying right in front of me?

Red forced me into her arms despite me struggling against her. 

“He saved you! Don’t you know what that means? You’re living for him now, not just you. So pull it together Iza. Don’t lose it now!” She yelled into my ear. 

She was right. For whatever reason, Kenny McCormick chose my life over his. I was living for two. 

The rest of that day was a blur. The paramedics and police arrived soon afterwards. They quickly got us out of the crime scene and allowed us to clean up as best we could before they took our interviews. I spoke like a robot, barely registering their questions or what I said in response. I heard them throwing around words like ‘these kids are in shock’ or ‘God this is awful’. 

I was worried about Butters, Annie, and Nichole more so than Red and I. We were very sturdy people who could take a beating, or in this case horrible trauma, but those 3 were both very sensitive and struggled with a lot of things. Red and I had exchanged multiple looks of understanding. We’d have to stay strong for them, they’re going to need us badly. 

Therapist appointments were already in the works for all 5 of us together as well as individual sessions. We definitely all needed them. All I could see in my head was blood and Kenny’s eyes as the life faded from them. It made me sick to my stomach.

I briefly saw some of the other student’s reactions, most notably Kenny’s group of friends. They were all crying, especially Bebe. She was inconsolable. I couldn’t look her in the face. How could I knowing the reason Kenny was dead is because of me?

Eventually we were allowed home and told school was cancelled for the rest of the week to give everyone a chance to grieve and get the investigation underway. Butters, Nichole, Annie, Red and I all hugged and told each other we’d be in touch before parting ways. We all needed the support and comfort of our parents. I’m sure none of us would be sleeping in our own rooms tonight. 

For the rest of the night I cuddled up between my Mom and Dad, watching happy movies while they met whatever need I demanded of them. Water? Of course. Food? No problem. Of course, that’s not at all what I wanted. I wanted Kenny alive and well, laughing with his friends like he always does. 

I cried a lot that night. My parents made sure to comfort me as best as they could, but it’s not an easy hole to fill.

I slept between them in their bed. ‘Slept’ is a very optimistic word. I dozed off for an hour or so before waking up and crying for the next hour. At around 5am it was like the universe forced me into a dreamless sleep I couldn’t escape from. I was grateful to be floating in darkness without my thoughts, even if it was only for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spam posting the first 3 chapters so enjoy :)

I opened my eyes, feeling extremely groggy. I sat up in my own bed, stretching my arms up while yawning loudly. 

The events of yesterday ran through me like an electric shock. The code red, the crazy man, the knife in Kenny’s chest, all the blood.

My stomach churned and I ran to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and heaving nothing but a clear liquid out of my stomach. 

I gritted my teeth and held back tears. God, Kenny. Did the universe give me a heads up? That feeling I felt these past two weeks, it was like a warning. Was I meant to prevent Kenny from dying? 

I rammed my fist into the floor. Pain blossomed in my knuckles and radiated out to the rest of my hand. I needed answers, but I had no idea who to go threaten to get them. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” My Mom knocked on the door, sounding concerned. I realized then that something seemed off. How did I wake up in my own bed? 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” I cleared my throat and flushed the toilet. I washed my face with cold water. It surprised me that my eyes weren’t swollen from all the crying I did.

I opened the door, finding my Mom standing on the other side. She embraced me and stroked my hair.

“I’m still so relieved you’re safe honey. You kids are so lucky.” She whispered quietly. Wait. Lucky?

I pushed her away, holding her at an arm's length.

“What do you mean lucky?” I asked harshly. Her eyes widened in surprise, like she couldn’t understand why that would be an extremely inappropriate thing to say. 

“Lucky because the police got there just as that man was entering the music room. All five of you were in there, completely helpless. If they had been even a second later one of you could’ve gotten hurt. He was armed and dangerous!” Mom exclaimed. 

I let her go and took a few steps back. Had she lost her mind? Was the reality of what we went through too much to handle so she made up this story in her head? I could tell she truly believed what she was saying and she seemed alarmed at my reaction. 

“Is everything okay Iza? I know they had to…. eliminate the threat for your own safety, that must have been hard to see. Do you want to talk about it some more?” She reached her hand towards me but I dodged it, quickly walking past her.

“I’m talking to Dad.” I said shortly. He needed to help me talk some sense back into her.

I walked down our carpeted hall and stomped down the hardwood stairs. My Dad was sitting at our small circular dining room table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Morning light streamed through the adjacent window, it was early enough that he hadn’t gone to work yet. 

“Morning Iza.” He greeted me with a nod of the head. 

“Dad, something’s wrong with Mom.” I said, my voice shaking more than I wanted it to. She was scaring me, I couldn’t deal with her being delusional on top of what happened yesterday. 

“What is it hun?” He put down his paper and pushed his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose, offering me full attention. 

“You know what happened yesterday, right?” I asked cautiously. 

“Of course. You kids are so fortunate Iza.” My blood ran cold. I felt my hands begin to shake. No. Fucking. Way.

“F-fortunate?” I squeaked out. 

“Yes, law enforcement got to you just in time. Unfortunate they had to kill the man, but he wouldn’t drop his weapon. You know his death isn’t your fault, right?” My Dad said softly, putting his hand over mine on the table. 

My head spun. What the hell was going on?

I stood straight up, knocking the chair behind me hard against the wall.

“Iza?” My Dad questioned, standing up and staring at me. 

“No, no you’re both wrong!” I shook my head, grabbing my hair and backing into the counter behind me.

Mom had come downstairs and stood next to Dad. They both looked extremely concerned. 

“Hun, you were fine yesterday. You came home after giving your statement and told us you understood it wasn’t your fault or any of your friends faults, you were just happy no one innocent got hurt. You told us it was the man’s fault for holding onto his weapon.” My Mom’s voice was getting higher pitched, indicating she was getting closer to crying.

“No, I said none of that! What the hell are you talking about?!” I yelled out angrily. There’s no way I imagined yesterday, I can’t be that crazy.

“Iza, I’m not sure what you think happened yesterday.” Dad said slowly. His eyes were guarded, like I was some kind of unpredictable wild animal.

“What happened yesterday?! A kid died yesterday! Kenny McCormick, he protected me from that freak. I remember both of you telling me that was what he chose and I shouldn’t torture myself. Instead, I should honor his decision. Now you’re telling me you don’t remember any of that?! Bullshit. You don’t remember my tears? Me sleeping in your bed? I know what happened. I remember it, I saw him die. I saw it.” I hissed. I’m not crazy, I refuse to believe yesterday was an illusion. 

Mom and Dad stared at me, dumb looks on their faces. They obviously had no idea what I was talking about. 

I laughed under my breath, shaking my head. 

“I’m going to see Red.” I walked to the front door, grabbing my car keys off of their hanger and unlocking the door. Our family was decently well off and I had gotten a used SUV as a present for my 16th birthday. It was convenient since the other two cars we owned were usually needed by my parents.

Dad’s hand slammed the wooden door shut before I could walk out. 

“You’re not going anywhere until we talk this out.” He said sternly.  
“No, Will it might be best for her to be with someone who went through it with her.” Mom said quietly. I could tell she was trying hard to hold back her tears. 

I stood still, staring at the cream door in front of me. 

My Dad clenched his fist before taking it off of the door.

“Okay Lia, you’re right. Iza you keep your phone on you at all times and drive right to Red’s. You’re not to go anywhere else without telling us first, you hear me?” I nodded shortly and left as fast as I could, slamming the door behind me. 

I got into my black SUV and pulled out into the street, going a little faster than the speed limit. Red’s place was pretty close, about a 8 minute drive on a good day. Today it only took me 5. I slammed the door behind me and walked up to Red’s blue three-story home. 

I rapped on the brown door. It took a few minutes, but she eventually opened up. 

“Hey Iza. You look really pale, and you came over here in your pajamas?” She questioned me as she opened the door. 

I shoved past her into the house, ignoring her questions for the time being.

“Are you parents gone?” I glanced around her spacious kitchen, seeing three cereal bowls already in the sink. 

“Uh, yeah. Why? What’s this about?” Red sounded confused.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to her living room. She protested a little but stopped when she felt how tight my grip was. 

We sat down on her large beige couch. The TV in front of us was on so I grabbed the remote off of the glass coffee table and turned it off. 

Her phone dinged and she glanced it, eyebrows raising once she saw who it is.

“Your Mom just texted me, asking to confirm that you’re here. What are you, 10 years old?” She rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone, texting back.

“She never does this. What the hell is happening?” Red questioned me.

I faced her and took a deep breathe, preparing myself for the worst case scenario.

“Red, please tell me what happened yesterday, from start to finish.” I stared into her green eyes. 

“Uh, what? Why? You were there too, weren’t you?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, I was there. I’ll explain everything to you if you do it for me first. Start from the beginning of lunch.” I demanded. My tone left no room for argument, Red knew she could either comply or piss me off. 

“Okay, okay.” She huffed, adjusting her posture and flipping her hair behind her shoulder. 

“So as usual, we went to the cafeteria so you could stare at the popular kids’ table. Still have no idea why that is, by the way.” Red glared at me, annoyed.

When she saw she wouldn’t get any rise out of me, she sighed and continued.

“Anyways, I left because I hate being in the cafeteria, especially when I have no idea why I’m there. I met up with Butters, Nichole, and Annie in the music room. The girls were practicing their parts for their music tests and Butters was commenting and eating. A few minutes later you joined us. You seemed kinda off, like something was bothering you. I didn’t ask since I know you won’t say shit unless you want to.” Red stopped, looking at the ground and taking a moment before she continued.

“The code red was called. We were really scared, too scared to make a run to another room. So we shut the door, turned off the lights, and all hid in the corner furthest from the door. We had to keep shushing Butters, you know he’s a nervous talker. About 5 minutes went by and that… that man started banging on the door, trying to get it open. You grabbed the damn trumpet and held it like a weapon, you were ready to beat his ass with it. That’s so like you.” Red laughed quietly.

“Right when he broke the glass we heard the police demanding that he surrender and drop his weapon. He didn’t, just kept trying to get the door open. So they threatened to shoot and he turned, I assume he pointed his gun towards them because at that point they opened fired, riddled him with bullets. He died with no other casualties. The police were kind enough to cover his body with a blanket before we stepped out of the room, you and I had to lead the other three out with their eyes closed. It was hard to direct them around the blood, but we managed.” Red shook her head, a disgusted expression on her face.

“I will never forget the smell or how much blood there was. But I’m thankful none of us got hurt. Who knew what would’ve happened if the police didn't intervene.” Red visibly shuddered at the thought.  
“And after that?” I asked.

“Interviews, they didn’t take very long since not much happened but they wanted our statements anyways. Principal made an announcement that school is off for the rest of the week, score. We went home, freaked out but feeling lucky to be alive. And now you’re here, interrogating me for whatever reason.” Red finished, crossing her arms at me and staring expectantly. She wasn’t going to let me get out of this one without some kind of explanation. 

“To tell you the truth, I have some amnesia. I can’t remember the events of yesterday correctly, so I wanted to hear them from you.” Not exactly the truth, but I couldn’t tell anyone the truth until I made one more stop. It would confirm if I was crazy or if everyone else was. 

“Damn, maybe your mind is blocking them out? You didn’t see too traumatized by it yesterday though…” Red trailed off. She could tell I wasn’t lying, we knew each other’s tells too well. 

“No idea.” I stood up, swinging the car keys around my finger.

“Thanks Red, I feel it coming back to me. I have to get home, my parents were hesitant about me going out anywhere.” The last place I wanted to go was home.

“Yeah, I get it. No worries Iza. Go home and chill, hell keep your pajamas on all day if you want.” She smiled, gesturing to my two piece rabbit patterned pjs. 

“Hey, thanks Red. I really appreciate it.” I gave her a quick hug.

“Anytime.” She smiled sincerely at me before I walked out the door. 

I started the car and headed back home. When I arrived my parents were eagerly waiting for me in the doorway. I was surprised to see them both still home, they should’ve been at work by this point. They  
must’ve both called in, letting their workplaces know they would be late. 

Guilt twinged in my stomach. They were really worried, I should’ve kept more poise when I discovered our memories differed.

“So, how did it go?” Mom asked with a small smile on her face. I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me. 

“Good, what she said made a lot of sense. I’m remembering the correct sequence of events now. I think I had a bad dream that messed my memories up a little.” I lied. Relief flooded both of their faces. It was like a huge weight fell off of their shoulders.

“That’s great hun, we’re both so happy to hear that.” My Dad touched my shoulder as I walked past them and into the house. 

I flashed them a fake smile and nodded. 

“I want to go to Annie’s house to talk to her, would that be okay?” I turned around and faced them, waiting for their answer. 

When Red wasn’t in the picture, I was a pretty convincing liar. Red was the only person in this whole world who could properly read me. If I told my parents I was okay and acted the part, there’s no way they wouldn’t believe it. I was completely confident they would let me go see Annie.

“Yes of course you can. Just make sure you get dressed first.” Mom smiled gently at me. Right, if I’m going to go visit ‘Annie’ I should look the part.

I nodded, smiling at both of them before running up the stairs. I burst into my room, pulling my phone out of my pajama pants pocket and texted Red.

Iza: I need Kenny McCormick’s address. 

I threw my phone on the bed and stripped down, replacing my pajamas with a large grey pull on hoodie and black leggings. 

Red would know. She had dated him after all. Back in freshman year she was with him for about a month before she got fed up. She told me he was way too aloof and acted like he didn’t care about anyone or anything. He really hurt her; their relationship ended with him cheating on her. That was the most compelling reason for me hating him.

I picked up my phone and saw her response.

Red: Why the hell?

I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek. I need to word this carefully so I don’t piss her off, but I also needed to make it convincing enough for her to actually give it to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose as my mind worked out the only path that would successfully get me the address. 

Iza: He’s the reason why I’ve been in the caf every day. I need to talk to him in person. Please, will explain better later. Promise.

That should be enough. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My dark hair was unruly. I quickly ran a brush through it to help with that. My face was paler than normal too, making my ice blue eye look terrifying, even to me. Can’t do much about that. 

My phone vibrated in my hand. A triumphant smile broke out on my face. She had texted me the address along with a threat to kill me if I didn’t tell her what was going on as soon as I could. 

I put his address in my maps app, 12 minute drive. Perfect, he wasn’t too far. 

I ran downstairs, seeing only my mother in the kitchen. 

“Your Dad went to work, but I took the day off. Once you get back from Annie’s let's binge watch a TV show of your choice, alright?” Mom said warmly.

I smiled at her and nodded.

“Sounds good, I’ll try not to be too long.” I grabbed the keys and went out to the car. I sent a quick text to Annie before I left, I needed to cover my bases in case my Mom did the same thing she did with Red.

Iza: Mom might text you asking if I’m there, please say yes. I’ll explain later.

I’m surprised my friends tolerate me. I can’t count how many times I’ve said ‘I’ll explain later’ when it came to something that should be explained right away. 

I opened maps and started on my way. My heart started pounding and my hands felt clammy. I suspected what I’d find, considering everyone’s memories and the lack of news surrounding the events of yesterday. I was still unsure of how I’d react, but I needed to see him with my own two eyes to believe he was still here. 

I pulled into a gravel driveway. There was a car there and my stomach dropped when I recognized it. Bebe’s. Fuck. 

It was too late to back out now, and there’s no way I could wait only longer for answers. I took a deep breath, and left the car. 

Kenny’s place was a little run down. The green vinyl siding was faded and broken in a lot of spots. I had been made aware of Kenny’s financial situation soon after I moved here. From what I’ve heard from Red, his Mom and Dad had gotten their shit together for the sake of their kids over the past few years. 

They now had steady jobs and were no longer addicts. Their jobs may not be glamorous they were still trying to make a life for themselves and their children, I respected that.

I walked up the broken pavement that led to the plastic screen door. I stood there, staring at the bare hallway I could see through the screen. My fists clenched. Now or never.

I raised my hand and knocked loudly 3 times. I took a few steps back and waited, trying my best to breathe evenly. My imagination ran wild. Would I see a zombie? A crying Bebe who was over grieving with the rest of his family? Nothing could’ve prepared me for any of the possible outcomes. 

The door opened, and there he was. Kenneth McCormick, dressed in a white T-shirt and black basketball shorts. He stood there looking at me. He was alive, he was breathing. He wasn’t dead. I stared back. 

“What the fuck.” I breathed out, reaching out for him. He flinched when my hands made contact with his shoulders but he didn’t pull away.

“Iza, right? Is everything okay?” He asked hesitantly. His blue eyes were wide open with shock. 

“Take off your shirt.” I let my arms fall away from him as I forced my way into his house, shutting the door behind me.

“What?” Kenny acted completely confused, but I could sense it. He knew more than he was letting on. 

“Off. Right now Kenny.” I gritted my teeth and grabbed the hem of his shirt, starting his job for him. 

“Damn, alright alright.” He yanked his shirt off in one quick motion, dropping it on the floor beside him. 

With his shirt off I could tell just how broad and strong his shoulders were. He was also surprisingly muscular for someone who was in high school. This body combined with his face and shiny blonde hair could easily allow him to play as many girls as he wanted.

For some reason I also became painfully aware of his towering height of around 6’3. My 5’5 frame could barely compare, I looked like a kid next to him. 

I tried my best not to look impressed and focused on the task at hand. 

I looked at his left pectoral muscle. Nothing. No wound, no scar, no blood. Without thinking I put my hand on the spot he had been stabbed. It was warm and solid. Underneath his skin I could feel the steady beat of his heart. 

The scene flashed before my eyes. All that blood, Kenny’s happy smile, his promise not to die. That’s when it all made sense to me. Without Kenny even saying anything, I knew.  
I took my hand off of him. He looked at me, eyes filled with wonder. He knew I knew, and I knew he knew. 

“Kenny, can you die?” I whispered, looking into his deep blue eyes.

“No, I can’t.” He whispered back.

I sank to the floor, my mind reeling. I wasn’t the crazy one, none of us were. It was all this boy standing in front of me. 

Before either of us could say another word a horrible shriek pierced our ears. Fucking ouch.

Bebe stood in the doorway to our right that led to the living room. She had almost no clothes on, her tiny night dress barely left anything to the imagination. Gross. 

“What in the actual fuck is happening here?!” She said in a high-pitched squeal that grated on my eardrums. 

“Nothing, holy shit Bebe calm down.” I said as I stood up, glaring at her. 

“Oh, really you freak? Ken is half-naked and you’re on your knees in front of him. That’s nothing?!” Bebe was in full bitch-mode, and I was not in the mood for her antics. I needed answers and she was severely impeding my progress. 

“You really think I’d suck his dick knowing you’re here? I’m not that stupid.” I hissed. Not like I’d ever want to suck McCormick off anyways. 

Kenny snickered, loud enough for both of us to hear it. 

“You think that’s funny Ken?!” She yelled accusingly at Kenny. 

“Nope, not at all babe.” In an instant his facial expression was blank. He has great self control. I was only half sarcastic when I thought that. 

“Get out of here, freak, and I won’t make your life a living hell at school.” Bebe threatened. White hot rage coursed through my veins. I looked straight into her brown eyes. I felt it again, electric shocks. It  
was similar to what I felt with Kenny, minus the feeling of fascination and awe. 

I was about to open my mouth and tell her exactly how idiotic I thought she was, but Kenny cut me off.

“She’s only here to talk about a project for history, and my shirt was off because it’s fucking hot. Don’t worry B, I’ll see her out.” Kenny’s smooth tone seemed to pacify her. 

“Alright, just get her out of here quick. She’s fucking creepy.” Bebe gave me one last glare before disappearing back into the house. I gave her retreating back the finger.

“God fucking damn, no offense Kenny but I’d kill myself if I was dating that.” I shook my head, it doesn’t matter how ‘hot’ someone is if they have a personality like that.

Kenny chuckled, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. 

“She’s not all bad, and her body is-”

“Don’t need to hear anything about that, ‘Ken’.” I said mockingly. 

“Fair. Shall we?” He gestured to the door. I walked outside and he followed suit. He shut the door, the moment he did I was grilling him with questions. I tried to keep my voice down just in case Bebe was within earshot. 

“Are you immortal? How many times have you died? Why does no one remember? Does this always happen? You can remember right? Does anyone else know? How-” 

“Damn Iza, one at a time.” Kenny said, smile plastered on his face.

“Okay, first one. Why do you seem so happy?” I asked. 

“You’re the first one to ever remember me dying. I’m amazed is all, that and a little relieved.” Kenny ran his hand through his blonde locks. It was distracting, up close everything about him was too  
defined. His even facial features, deep blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, shiny and soft hair, muscular arms. Come on Iza, stay focused.

“So no one ever remembers?” 

“Never.”

“But history basically rewrote itself. The events that everyone else remembers are completely different than what you and I remember.”

“Let’s sit in your car.” Kenny said. I nodded, it was the best way to ensure no one overheard us. 

Once I was in the driver’s seat and Kenny in the passenger's we continued. 

“That’s how it's always been for as long as I can remember. I die for whatever reason, and I’ll wake up in my bed the next day. No one will remember anything that had to do with my death, no matter how  
I died. Like you said, history is rewritten.” 

“What the fuck Kenny. How have you dealt with this on your own for so long?” I asked.

“It used to be hard, then I stopped giving a fuck. Why not live fast and hard when it doesn’t matter anyways?” Kenny’s eyes shone with sadness. My heart clenched. I couldn’t even begin to comprehend how lonely his life must be. 

“I’ve done crazy shit, I’ve been really shitty to people, I’ve even killed myself on purpose sometimes if I didn’t like certain outcomes of my actions.” He laughed dryly. 

“You’re not allowed to do that anymore.” I said quietly. Kenny looked over at me, curiosity etched on his expression.

“You have someone who can remember now, and this someone will judge you and call you out on your bullshit if you do that. You better live sincerely from now on.” I meant every word I said. I felt that feeling again. Electric. I looked into his eyes. They reflected mine, making one of his eyes appear darker and the other lighter. 

I broke our gaze. It was too intense. I didn’t know what would happen if I kept holding it.

“You got it Iza.” I glanced over at him. He was smiling ear to ear, a pure happy smile. I returned it, nodding in approval. 

“I’m still confused about one thing, why is it me? Why can I remember?” I asked, not really expecting an answer. He seemed just as confused as me about the whole thing.

“I have a suspicion.” That took me by surprise. I immediately probed for more information.

“Well let’s hear it.” 

“You have something strange about you too.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

“Something strange?” I asked, not sure what he meant.

“Maybe you can fly, or read minds, or maybe you can’t die like me.” He said, eyes lighting up with an almost childish excitement. 

I laughed, shaking my head in denial.

“No way, I’ve never noticed anything strange about myself. If I had something like you did I would’ve noticed it a long time ago.”

“Not necessarily true, you’ve never died have you.” Kenny waggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. I knew he was kidding, but it was still stupid.

“No I haven’t and we are not testing it out.” 

“Alright fine, but we should test for other powers, you can't deny that.” Kenny said, he seemed bound and determined to find my ‘power’.

He must’ve noticed my skeptical expression because he pressed me further.

“Can you think of any reason that you’d be the only one to ever remember? You can’t use the excuse that you’ve been here for years and you’ve never seen it before now, last time I died was two weeks before you got here.” 

“You remember the day I got here?” I was surprised, I didn’t know he cared.

“It was a memorable death followed by a memorable transfer student.” He shrugged, giving his excuse for remembering. 

“Don’t forget about the question, can you think of another reason?” He asked again. I thought for a few seconds.

“Fluke?” I said, knowing the moment the idea left my mouth he would deny it.

“Please. This is way too convenient. You’re special, just like me. Congratulations.” I rolled my eyes at his teasing smile. I didn’t want to believe it, but it was true. He was probably right. It’s the only conclusion that made any sense. 

It made my stomach flip into a knot. I was perfectly happy being normal and uninteresting, but Kenny’s presence was swiftly changing that. 

“Bebe is going to lose her mind if I’m not back soon. Let me see your phone.” I handed it over and watched his long slender fingers type his number into my phone.

“There we go. Sent myself a text, now we have each other’s numbers. I’ll be in touch, sound good?” Kenny asked, hand on the passenger door handle.

“Sounds good.” I nodded to reinforce my answer. 

“Sweet, see you around Iza.” Kenny winked and got out of the car. I watched his every step before he opened the front door and disappeared into his house. What in the hell have I gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay Iza, we all deserve answers, so let’s hear it.” Red stood in front of me, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. 

Butters, Annie, and Nichole all sat around Red’s living room. Annie and Butters on the brown loveseat to the left, Nichole on the plush cream chair to the right, and I sat in the middle of the large couch. 

Red had been adamant on this meeting happening yesterday but I managed to get out of it by telling her my Mom took the day off to be with me. 

The only compromise Red would accept was me being at her house at 9am sharp the next morning, so here we are.

“Gee, Red, if she doesn’t feel ready should we be forcing her to tell us?” Butters asked nervously while he brushed his knuckles against each other. 

Annie gently rested her hand on his wrist, stopping his nervous tick. 

“She’s ready Butters.” Annie nodded at me, her eyes left me no room to argue.

“She knows we won’t judge her, right Iza?” Nichole smiled at me, her expression warm and accepting. 

“Of course I know that.” I stood up, pushing both of Red’s shoulders down. She obeyed, taking my spot. 

I walked to the center of the living room. I looked at all of my friend’s faces, they all looked curious except Red, she just looked pissed. 

“First, thank you Annie for covering for me, my Mom wouldn’t have let me gone out if I told her the truth, that I went to Kenny McCormick’s place.” 

“So you really did ask for McCormick’s address? Damn, I didn’t believe Red when she told us.” Nichole exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise. 

“You actually went to his house? What for?” Annie pressed. She was leaned forwards in her seat, waiting for my explanation. 

“I needed to talk to him.” I closed my mouth, taking a deep breathe to prepare myself for what I was about to say. 

“I’m… I’m really interested in him.” I blurted out. I knew exactly what that sentence would imply, but I had no choice. What else am I supposed to say? Kenny is immortal and he died and none of you remember, and now I think I might have a power like him too? They would get pissed at me for saying something so stupid. 

“What the fuck?” Nichole sounded extremely confused. She knew how much I disliked the popular kids, especially Kenny. 

“Really? Are you serious Iza?” Red stood up, her eyes glowing with anger. 

“Don’t you remember what he did to me? Does that mean nothing to you?” 

“Of course it does. Don’t you remember how much I hated that bastard? I wanted to kill him, I know it’s messed up Red I know.” I threw my hands up in frustration. I knew she’d react like this, she was the   
one who insisted on knowing. 

Before Red could counterattack, Annie was by her side, opening her mouth to ask a question. 

“What do you see in him, Iza?” She asked calmly. 

“I don’t know Annie, it’s really hard to describe. I just can’t take my eyes off of him, I know it sounds stupid, but that’s really how it is.” I insisted.

Red looked like she was about to rip my head off. I stood my ground, glaring right back at her. We may be best friends, but we both had nasty tempers. When we got pissed at each other it was not something many people wanted to stick around for. 

“Fuck you, Collins.” Red hissed at me. She only ever called me by my last name when we fought.

“Oookay, that’ll be it for now ladies, Red you’re coming on a walk with me.” Nichole grabbed Red’s hand and practically dragged her out of the house. Before she left she glanced back at Annie, giving her a look I didn’t fully understand. 

“I-Iza, I don’t know if liking Kenny is the best idea.” Butters said, looking at the floor. He hated when Red and I felt anything but happiness. The memory of Red’s broken heart was surely resurfacing in his mind.

“It’s definitely not the best idea.” Annie looked at me with a hardened expression. She scrutinized my face for a few moments before sighing and shaking her head. 

“But sometimes we can’t help who we are drawn to.” Annie offered me a small smile and then turned to Butters, entwining her hand with his. 

“Y-yeah, I guess that’s true.” Butters said, looking at Annie while his face blushed beet red. I was taken aback. It was no secret that there was some romantic tension between the two of them, but I had figured they were both too shy to ever act on it.

“No way, are you two…?” I trailed off, waiting for them to confirm it for me. 

“Yeah, it just happened last night.” Annie smiled warmly, her face turning a soft shade of pink. 

“Wow, congratulations you two.” I was truly happy for both of them. They were two of the kindest, most understanding people I knew. They would be perfect for each other.

“And that’s why, Iza, I’m not mad at you for liking Kenny McCormick.” Annie looked straight at me, holding my eyes for a while to let me know she was serious. Electric. What the hell? I broke her gaze, trying to ignore the feeling.

“Thanks An, trust me I’m plenty mad at myself. I know he doesn’t have the greatest track record, but me and him… there’s something there I can’t ignore.” I pulled at my shirt, uncomfortable with me own words. It was all true, there was something I couldn’t ignore, but it wasn’t passionate feelings. 

“This is going to be the hardest for Red, somehow you two will have to talk it out.” Annie said.

“I know, God that’s what makes me feel the worst.” I sat down, putting my hands in my head. I knew Kenny hurt her bad, but I can’t ignore this, no matter how badly it would upset Red. 

“Don’t worry, you two are such good friends. It’ll all work out.” Butters said comfortingly as he pat my shoulder. 

“Thanks Butters.” I smiled at him. 

Soon after that I got a text from Nichole. Red wasn’t calm enough to talk to me and she wanted me and everyone else out. We complied, all of us understanding it would be hard for her to accept. 

As soon as I got into my car my phone vibrated.

Kenny: I'm free right now, can I come over so we can talk?

Speak of the devil, I laughed dryly to myself and picked up my phone to respond. I agreed to his request and texted him my address.

Annie and Butters went home in her car and I drove home in mine. I thought about Red on the way home. I could remember the day she started dating Kenny very well.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Can you believe it Iza?! I’m dating Kenny, the Kenny McCormick!” Red celebrated, dancing around my living room like an idiot. I wasn’t surprised she had managed to land him. Her long and vibrant red hair combined with her soft features made her a girl boys sought after. 

“Good for you, Red.” I smiled at her antics. Was I fan of the guy? No, he seemed too uncaring for my taste, good looks couldn’t make up for that.

“His friends are so cool, Kyle and Stan are awesome, Eric is pretty funny too!” My mood turned sour after hearing her mention those names. Kenny didn’t tease me as much as those 3 did. 

Red noticed my change in expression.

“Look, a little teasing isn’t that bad, right? It’s harmless, they’ll stop as long as you don’t let it bother you.” Red said, too giddy about Kenny to even consider my feelings. 

I felt my rage roll over me like a tidal wave. How could she? She knew that in elementary school when the teasing was at its worst I had cried myself to sleep many times.

“I see how much I mean to you Red, get out.” I snarled, stomping over to my front door and opening it wide.

“Fine, be like that Iza.” Red stuck her nose up at me and walked out of the house. I cried that night too. A few days later we made up, she said sorry. 

Despite that I couldn’t deny the sick satisfaction I felt a month later when he broke her heart.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I shook my head as I pulled onto my street. That was over and done with. 

My heart sped up as my house came into view. Kenny McCormick was sitting on my doorstep. He waved at me, standing up and smiling as I pulled into the driveway. 

“How did you get here so fast?” I said as I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. 

“I knew the general area you lived in, I've been thinking about you a lot you know.” Kenny’s smirk and tone of voice almost sounded like he was flirting. 

“Ew, that’s gross.” I said only half jokingly, morphing my expression into a grimace. 

“For real, Bebe was so pissed when we were having sex and I couldn’t-”

“Fucking hell Kenny!” I interrupted him. He laughed as I unlocked my door and pushed him inside, shutting the door behind us. I turned towards him, crossing my arms.

“Okay, ground rules. Number 1, never talk to me about your sex life, ever. I have no interest in who or what you’re doing whatever the hell with. Number 2, you need to give me more of a warning when you want to come over, less than 10 minutes doesn't cut it. Number 3, you can’t tell anyone the truth about us.” 

“Think anyone would believe the truth anyways?” Kenny raised his eyebrow, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. 

“Good point.” I sighed, gesturing him to follow me into the living room. I sat down and he sat beside me, closer than I would’ve liked but I brushed it off. 

“Have you ever tried to tell someone?” I asked.

His expression darkened. He put both of his elbows on his knees and linked his hands together, staring down at the floor. His blonde hair hung down around his face, making it hard to see his expression.

“Yeah, I did. I shot myself in front of my friends and told them to try and remember this time. All the pain, all the deaths, how could they possibly forget.” My stomach dropped.

“God…” I trailed off, not knowing what to say. He straightened up, a pained expression gracing his features. 

“That was back when it was the worst. I couldn’t stand it. Holding on to something like that really fucks with your head. With the way it works, I can’t tell anyone even if I wanted to.” Kenny took a deep   
breath, looked right and me continued. 

“Yesterday I wasn’t able to express this very well, but you remembering is such a relief. It makes everything feel real again. It feels like this whole world actually matters.” His voice was low and serious. My stomach churned uncomfortably. I tried to put myself in his shoes. I probably would’ve gone crazy. 

“I can see why things wouldn’t matter. You probably felt like you had a cheat code for a game that made everything so easy the game turned boring.” I said. Kenny’s eyes lit up at that analogy.

“That’s actually a pretty perfect way to put it.” 

There it was, electric. I looked away from Kenny’s eyes. I squeezed my fists, nervous to put my feelings into words. I stood up and paced, trying to calm my nerves. Kenny watched me, waiting for me to articulate my thoughts.

“Kenny, I think I know what my power is.” I stopped pacing and looked at him. His eyes widened in surprise and he stood up.

“And?” He breathed out, anxious to hear my theory.

“I don’t know exactly what happens, but when I look into people’s eyes I can feel something starting to happen. It’s like an electric shock that travels through my entire body. I feel like if I kept looking, something would happen.” I’m sure to anyone else I would’ve sounded like a crazy person, but to Kenny it sounded like the most interesting thing ever.

Before I could react Kenny was right in front of me. He grabbed both of my shoulders and stared at me, eyes shining with excitement.

“Let’s try it right now Iza.” His voice was that of a little kid who was opening a new toy.

“Hold up, what if I hurt you?” I asked, closing my eyes nervously.

“Cmon Eyes-” My eyebrows furrowed and I scowled at the name. 

“Sorry, but it does have a ring to it.” 

“Shut up Kenny.”

“Okay okay, but look, I can’t die, right? What’s the worst that can happen?” Kenny had a point. If I was going to experiment with anyone, it should be him. 

“You have a point, but if anything really bad starts happening I'm stopping.” I said sternly.

"Thanks for the concern." He said with a half smile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes, letting myself fall into Kenny’s deep blue hue. His hands on my shoulders felt hot and I tried not to squirm in his grip. I just needed to focus on his eyes. 

“You’re eyes are beautiful.” Kenny whispered quietly. 

“Goddamnit Kenny, you’re making this surprisingly difficult.” I said, trying my best not to break our gaze.

He smiled playfully, but luckily kept his mouth shut.

I could feel it, that electricity. It ran from my head all the way to my toes.

“Kenny, something is happening.” My voice was shaky and apprehensive. I was incredibly nervous. What if I killed him, hurt him, or worse?

“Let it happen Iza, trust me.” His thumbs rubbed comforting circles into my shoulders.

“Okay.” I whispered. 

The feeling was getting stronger. It didn’t hurt, but I could feel a change coming. Kenny’s eyes became all I could see. I was falling deep into him. My body felt completely numb, and my vision went black.


End file.
